Ten Things You Didn't Know About Lorcan Scamander
by 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed
Summary: The first time he meets Lucy Weasley, he can’t stop staring at her. He had thought all of the Weasleys had red, fiery hair. One-shot.


**A/N****: **So, this was random. Don't ask me where it came from.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own HP. I wish I did. But I don't. The end.

* * *

**Ten Things You Didn't Know About Lorcan Scamander**

1. He loves his brother. He really does. He just won't ever admit it. How could Ravenclaw's big-talking Quidditch announcer ever show affection for anyone other than himself?

2. He doesn't know a whole lot about his parents. He knows what they look like – from the authors' pages in their creature discovery books and brief visits every once in awhile.

He thinks Ly sort of misses them sometimes, on those holidays where the two of them watch the other students get owls with packages from home or when they elect to stay at school over breaks because they know better, and if Lorcan were being truthful with himself, he'd say he does, too.

Instead, he puts on the aloof front.

3. He sometimes wonders whether he and Lysander were "oops" babies.

No one's ever said anything to him that's indicated so – not the Potters, not the Weasleys, not the Longbottoms – but he can't help but think that wild magical creatures experts who travel frequently couldn't have wanted children for the sole purpose of leaving them behind with their friends.

4. Lorcan is afraid of heights – the one reason he's never gone out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He figures being announcer is the next best thing.

5. The first time he meets Lucy Weasley, he can't stop staring at her. He had thought all of the Weasleys had red, fiery hair.

Even when she scowls at him and turns away, his gaze never wavers. Molly had the flaming red curls, so why were _hers _such a dark shade of brown?

6. Lorcan doesn't have relationships. He has girls, certainly – little things that dangle from his arm and with whom he flirts with shamelessly. He's not yet sixteen, and isn't about to get his feelings mixed up over some girl.

So, why then, on the day where Lucy is thrown from her broom by a rogue bludger during a Hufflepuff-Slytherin match, does his heart drop a million stories?

7. The first time Lorcan asks Lucy out, she says no.

When he stares at her incredulously and asks why not, she merely replies, "You're not ready for a relationship," before walking away, leaving a stunned Lorcan in her wake.

8. When he and Ly were younger, they attempted to make Amortentia with the Potter kids.

They worked in the broom shed for hours, huddled together and adding ingredients according to the old, ratty Potions book they'd salvaged from the Potters' attic, before eventually dubbing it a failed experiment. All Lorcan could smell were raspberries and lemons – both of which were growing in Mrs. Potter's garden directly outside the shed's old door.

It isn't until years later, when Lucy returns a sweater he had loaned her that the familiar smell drifts upward to him.

9. When he finds out that Smith has dumped her the day before Valentine's Day in favor of a leggy Slytherin girl, the tip of Lorcan's wand might just aim slightly to the left.

Hey – if Smith wants to show up at breakfast with flashing pink boils and a balding purple head, then by all means....

10. He doesn't get on a broom again until his last week of his seventh year.

He's leaving the pitch after a match, in the hopes of joining his friends, when he finds Lucy outside the commentator's box.

He doesn't know how it happens. One minute, he's greeting her and the next, he's being pushed and shoved onto a broom, eventually finding himself hovering ever-so-slightly above the ground and gripping the brunette's waist for dear life.

"Luce –," he starts, ready to inform her (for the hundredth time) of his great distaste for broomsticks. But then she's turned around to face him and her arms are around his neck and she's kissing him.

And suddenly, the fact that he's hovering midair is no longer his most pressing issue.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I did this instead of my math homework. I hope it wasn't for nothing?

Reviews mean love. :)


End file.
